


Already A Dad

by kianisabitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff, Fuck Canon, Hurt/Comfort, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, author needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianisabitch/pseuds/kianisabitch
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERSA really short, fluffy therapeutic drabble I wrote 20 minutes after seeing endgame to stop the tears.DO NOT EVEN OPEN IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN ENDGAME YET





	Already A Dad

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of accepting Tony Stark's death. It's rushed and bad and probably the only thing I will write about endgame- but I needed an outlet.

“I love you kid” Peter could feel Tony’s voice rumbling deep in the man’s chest. It was vibrating at the spot where his head was pressed into his mentor’s neck and it felt warm and loving, like a cat purring or a sun shower during spring. 

 

Mr. Stark’s large, warm hand carded through Peter’s messy curls. He used his other hand to gently prod at the bruised skin under Peter’s eye. The man wasn’t looking much better himself, his skin burned and battered, and the boy wanted to reach out and offer comfort. But his mentor swatted the hand away, curled his entire body around Peter’s smaller one and started rubbing his hair and the bruised skin. 

 

“I’m a dad now and I’m not totally good at the whole affection thing, but I certainly have gotten better.” He had explained, before continuing to hold Peter like he was the most precious thing in the entire world. They were sitting in ash and rubble, surrounded by flames and chaos, but in that moment they were the only two people in the world. The boy knew Pepper was hovering behind them, waiting for her turn to greet Tony, but Peter selfishly ignored her. In this moment he needed Mr. Stark more than anything else in the world and he feared he would not survive this moment if not for the hug from the man. He needed this so badly, he didn't even care how selfishly he took it. 

 

Peter didn't really remember what it felt like to have a dad, Uncle Ben being the closet thing to replacing his father, but he liked to think this was what it felt like. Warm and safe and loving, he felt like he was floating in some weird cosmic pool of love and unconditional affection. It felt almost like a drug, it was so intoxicating.  

 

“You already were a dad, Mr. Stark.” Peter looked down hastily, ignoring the blush spreading across his bruised cheeks. Part of him regretted saying it the minute it was out of his mouth. But the other, larger, part knew it was the right thing. He couldn’t let Mr. Stark go on without realizing that he filled this role in his life. And selfishly, Peter wanted Tony to know so he could continue receiving the love and affection he craved. 

 

Mr. Stark took in a shaky breath and in their current position, the boy could feel it deep within his own body. “You’re right, “ He affirmed, rubbing little calming circles into Peter’s scalp. “I feel like your dad, but I hate feeling that way. I failed you, kid. I lost you when I should’ve been protecting you and no good dad would ever do that to his kid. I don’t deserve to be your dad Peter, because I let you get hurt on my watch. I let you die in my own arms and I could do nothing about it, but watch.”

 

The boy sighed, looking down and focusing only on the feeling of Tony’s hands in his hair and the sound of the man’s heartbeat. It was proof that they were both alive and that’s all he cared about in this moment. They had made it out of this war worse for the wear. They were currently sitting in the middle of a disaster zone, clinging to each other like life lines because they were terrified and so utterly broke. But they were also still kicking and screaming and still very much feeling like a tiny broken family. Tony let his emotions show through his embrace with the tiny boy curled up half in his lap. It felt like everything he hadn’t been able to say in the five year he hadn’t seen the kid.   

 

Tony’s voice seemed to be on the verge of tears when he spoke, and he only said one sentence quite softly. “I just want you to be happy, kid.” 

 

Peter tilted his head to the side quizzically. He hates that Mr. Stark thinks he doesn’t make Peter happy. He is one of the only people who protected Peter through thick and thin. The person who believed in him most, both in and out of the suit. The person who made him homemade brownie sundaes after his first date with some douchebag college guy went horribly and the boy spent all night crying his eyes out. The person who came to science fairs even when his projects were bad and thrown together at the last minute. The person who let him tinker with the Iron Man suit on long days in the lab when he was bored and avoiding doing his homework. He was his second emergency contact at school, for when May could not be reached, and the biggest believer in his ability to succeed. Mr. Stark was one of the most important people in Peter’s life. Tony Stark felt like his dad. 

 

“We’re gonna be ok, right Mr. Stark?” Peter’s voice was small and soft when he asked his question, innocence and hero worship seeping into the edges of his tone. But he couldn't help it. He needed the man to promise everything was going to be ok, that they would be better after this war and live a happy life. That they would continue off like how it had been before, expect this time Peter would get to be a big brother too. 

 

“I pinky promise it’ll all be ok” Tony stuck his pinky out, wrapping it around Peter’s and ignoring the blood pouring out of the boy’s skin from a deep cut on his finger. He also ignored the ash and dust and fire all around them. He ignored the people waiting to talk to him and the crisis that was on their hands. He ignored everything and instead the man focused only on Peter. He focused on the way their bodies fit perfectly together and his fluffy hair and the boy’s heartbeat. He focused on the miracle that they were both alive. 

 

Peter shook their pinkies twice, a quiet giggle breaking the tension in the air. At first it seems out of place in a war zone, but then it felt like the most amazing thing to happen in this moment. The laugh was like the first flower of the spring. It was a sign that things truly would be ok. 

 

“I don’t break my promises kid.” Tony held Peter’s pinky just a tiny bit harder. “We are going to be ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I am seriously pissed off and want to hear y'alls opinions of end game. 
> 
> I personally wasn't a huge fan of the movie. I don't understand why Tony had to die. It just seemed so fucking unnecessary and made me want to fucking scream and cry and throw shit at a wall. Like I'm sorry but that literally did not need to happen to make the plot line plausible. I cried for literally like the whole ass end of the movie and then somewhere when I left. It just made me want to fucking scream. Like uhhhhhh fuck no. Not canon. Nope, nope, nope.
> 
> Also the end seemed like really rushed and unsatisfying and a hot mess. Like I get they wanted a wrap up, but just let it be. Also have y'all noticed that even when it's not about Steve- they make it about Steve. Also if he was gonna pass the shield on.... ummm Bucky BUCKY BUCKY.
> 
> I just feel like they fucked it up and it makes me sad, because I was so hype and now i just feel done with everything. 
> 
> poeuhgp9urgyp9qyrghpvaihsbdvoihagewfouyq0t47yqeaghw9pfhuhaeofhgaoieghfoiagoiyageoiy
> 
> ALSO ONE MORE THING, Howard Stark is a dick and did not deserve any redeeming moments please and fucking thank you
> 
> SOMEONE VALIDATE ME. that movie was so emotionally draining and I miss Tony so much. Like I wanna cry.... ahhh now I am crying. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the fluff tho and no bad vibes if you loved this movie, I just need to hear what other people as obsessed as me think tbh
> 
> There were definitely good things and I loved a ton of it, but the entire ending was just aggravating
> 
> Also as a mainly irondad writer- I feel 110% useless now and it makes me feel warm and fuzzy
> 
> Also Thor and Bruce deserved better than being stupid comic relief


End file.
